


Our Time

by Uvarovite (Tsavorit)



Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Uvarovite
Summary: Ini tentang dua orang yang memutuskan mengubah kata 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi kita. Tidak semua hal selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan, tetapi itulah kehidupan.





	1. Awal

 "Gimana kalau jadi pacar gue aja?" perkataan Woozi di suatu siang membuat Eunwoo yang tengah mengunyah bakwan tersedak. Membuat cowok tersebut menghela napas dan menyodorkan air mineral, "makannya pelan-pelan, Nunu."

Eunwoo langsung meminum hingga setengah botol ukuran tanggung, lalu mendelik ke arah Woozi. "Ya siapa gak bakalan keselek kalo di posisi aku?!"

"Oh kirain keselek karena gorengannya panas."

Eunwoo tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar matanya karena kesal. Antara sudah terlalu berharap kalau yang didengarnya nyata atau sedang dijadikan sebagai objek bercanda Woozi.

"Sumpah deh, niatnya abang apa sih sebenernya?"

"Kita pacaran," jawaban lempeng Woozi itu membuat Eunwoo ingin menghajar lelaki itu.

Hanya saja ia mengurungkan niat itu karena tidak mau berurusan dengan seniornya—yang merupakan teman Woozi—karena dianggap kurang ajar. Terlebih karena Woozi adalah jenderal angkatan Teknik Geologi, Eunwoo tidak mau cari perkara.

Masalahnya, orang ini sangat memancing untuk diajak berantem.

"Jadi...?" suara itu membuat pemikiran Eunwoo terhenti dan menatap Woozi. Lalu ia menyadari jika ekspresi lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan rasanya Eunwoo ingin terkikik geli karena melihat telinga Woozi yang memerah. "Jawab ya atau gak apa susahnya sih, Nunu?"

"Maksa banget sih, bang." Eunwoo pada akhirnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Lagian nyatain cinta gak niat banget. Dokyeom yang katanya cemen kalau berurusan sama cewek aja bisa sweet nembak Yuju."

"Bukannya yang terpenting pernyataan itu sendiri?"

"Yah gimana, bang? Cewek pada akhirnya pasti berharap ada diperjuangkan. Ada  _effort_ yang dilakukan saat mengatakan perasaan."

"Sumpah, ribet banget cuma buat dapat jawaban," Woozi mendengus dan melirik jam tangannya. "Masih lama gak lo makannya? Gue ada rapat setengah jam lagi soal  _field trip_  ke  _geothermal_."

"Bang, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Gak usah nganterin terus napa dah?"

"Gue gak percaya lo bisa pulang tanpa menarik masalah."

"Kuingin berkata kasar."

"Berani, Nunu?"

Eunwoo hanya berdecak dan Woozi tersenyum miring karena tahu cewek itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakannya. Pada akhirnya, Eunwoo menunggu Woozi selesai rapat. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke ruangan, karena terakhir kali Eunwoo melakukannya malah berakhir dicengin Seungcheol dan Jun.


	2. Berdebat Tidak Penting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diamnya dia membuatnya khawatir, tapi sepertinya sia-sia aja dikhawatirkan.

Eunwoo hampir ketiduran saat pintu kelas yang ditumpangi Eunwoo untuk menunggu Woozi selesai rapat terbuka. Cowok itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekesalannya dan Eunwoo bisa menebak ini pasti berkaitan dengan rapat gabungan FTTM untuk pergi ke geothermal.

" _Sorry_  jadinya selama ini," Woozi menghela napas berat, "ayo balik."

"Bang, lo gapapa?"

"Jangan tanya soal itu, gue pusing." Dia menjawab sekadarnya dan memijit pelan dahinya. "Gue gak mau lo yang gue amuk kalo nyinggung itu."

Tidak lama kemudian mereka berjalan bersisian ke tempat parkiran mobil. Langit sore karena matahari hendak terbenam dan diamnya Woozi membuat Eunwoo juga ikutab diam. Padahal biasanya mereka bakalan mengobrol apa saja dari yang receh seperti mendebatkan bakwan di kantin teknik sampai yang serius seperti pajak yang dinaikkan untuk barang impor—yang sepertinya akan mengancam kelangsungan kehidupan fangirl Eunwoo—yang tidak banyak cowok yang mau meladeninya.

Mungkin salah satu alasan Eunwoo bisa naksir sama Woozi karena ini. Meski ya kalau boleh jujur ketidak sempurnaan Woozi itu ada di bagian emosinya yang seringkali tidak terkendali dan bisa melontarkan pernyataan pedas tanpa rasa bersalah. Kalau masalah tinggi badan, Eunwoo sih tidak pernah berpikir itu adalah sebuah kekurangan.

"Tumben lo diam," Woozi membuka pembicaraan saat bunyi kunci pintu terbuka yang membuat Eunwoo menoleh, "kalau punya pikiran jangan lo simpan sendiri."

"Bang, kayaknya itu aku deh yang pantasnya ngomong begitu saat ini."

Woozi tidak menjawab karena masuk ke dalam mobik dan Eunwoo menyusul. Memasang sabuk pengaman dan jam segini dapat dipastikan jalanan bakalan macet karena jam pulang kerja.

"Bang, kamu gak apa-apa?"

"Emangnya gue kenapa?"

"Aku lebih terbiasa abang marah-marah kayak cewek PMS kalau kesal deh daripada diem begini."

"Untung ini gue nyetir atau gue sepet lo."

"Ya Tuhan, ini yang tadi ngajakin gue pacaran?" Jujur saja Eunwoo deg-dengan mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, Woozi tidak menjawab dan cewek itu kecewa. Jadi ia bertanya, "bang, laper gak?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Aku laper, mau makan ayam geprek."

"Tumben lo udah nyebut nama tempat makan. Biasa terserah aja."

"Keburu mati kelaparan aku tu kalau bilang terserah."

"Lebay."

"Begini aja banyak yang naksir tahu gak sih, bang."

Lalu Eunwoo merasa salah berbicara karena Woozi memasang wajah sebal dan begitu keluar dari kemacetan, cowok itu membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi.

"Bang, aku masih mau hidup!"

"Katanya lo ntar mati kelaparan."

"YA TAPI KAGA NGEBUT JUGA BANG!"

Berasa sia-sia Eunwoo khawatir kalau ujungnya seperti ini.


End file.
